


Safer Than Love

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: But not explicit, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Multi, Sibling Incest, The Hotel New Hampshire, Threesome - F/F/M, and everyone's pretty happy, boys in makeup, boys in panties, drinks are involved, even Malcolm, let's make a game of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: Malcolm, Dani, and Ainsley are coming home from a night at the movies. A movie which gives them...ideas.
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Malcolm Bright but instead of Suits it’s Dresses





	Safer Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from The Hotel New Hampshire by John Irving.
> 
> Special thanks to Spoonzi from the Prodigal Son Trash discord server who made the awesome banner for me. Weeeee!!  
> check them out here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi

_The next day, they all blame it on the movie. And the alcohol._

“How about that incest scene?” Dani comments as the three of them walk briskly through the city streets.

Malcolm maybe micro-flinches, but Ainsley doesn’t skip a beat. “Who _wouldn’t_ want to see Jodie Foster and Rob Lowe doing it?”

Malcolm steers the conversation to the film’s taxidermy theme. “Sorrow was the best!” 

Ainsley barks out a laugh. 

“I didn’t realize I would recognize so many of the actors,” says Dani. “Does anybody remember what year that was made?”

“1984.” The other two are not at all surprised that Malcolm’s the one who remembers.

They’re walking back to Ainsley’s from Retro Theater Night and a showing of The Hotel New Hampshire.

“I read the book ages ago,” says Malcolm.

“Was it better than the movie?” asks Dani. “I mean, the movie was really good, but –“

“Aren’t they all? It is John Irving. But yeah, great movie, too.”

————————

Ainsley hangs her keys and purse on their dedicated hooks and kicks off her shoes. Heads straight for the bar. “Wine okay?” she shouts over her shoulder. 

“That sounds great,” Dani answers.

Ainsley doesn’t bother getting the okay from her brother. He’ll drink whatever she gives him.

They spend the next hour hanging out on the floor, clutching drinks and throw pillows, laughing hysterically and getting hammered, talking about the movie and all manner of other things.

Ainsley has a bad case of the giggles and keeps falling against Dani’s side. Keeps putting her hand on Dani‘s knee. Dani doesn’t seem to mind.

Malcolm is doing a bad job of trying not to look too hard at the shape of Dani in those leggings and plaid mini skirt. He’s happier than he’s been in a while. Nobody has to be anywhere tomorrow, it won’t be too hard to turn the whole thing into a sleepover. He’s pretty sure he won’t have nightmares if he stays in this Happy Place.

Following his eyes, Ainsley, the journalist, she’s got an inquiring mind, and she just can’t help herself, “Have you two ever...?” She holds her glass up, outstretched index finger pointing between the coworkers.

They look at each other and try not to. Can’t hold gaze.

“I mean…it wouldn’t be the worst thing,” Malcolm says tentatively, looking at Dani again, “would it?” He immediately stuffs his glass in his face to hide.

Dani blushes and drops her eyes.

Ainsley turns her perky head to Dani, looking her up and down, pointedly. “It wouldn’t be the worst thing. Wanna make him jealous?”

Dani’s eyes go wide, but she’s smiling. She doesn’t protest at all when Ainsley leans in, a swath of blonde hair on one side swaying forward. The other side is neatly pinned back with a pretty little daisy clip. Malcolm’s eyes go wider when his sister’s lips touch his coworker’s. He grips the pillow next to him and pulls it onto his lap to hide his excitement.

Her lips are still attached to Dani’s when Ainsley opens her eyes and glances sideways at her brother. She pulls away. “You want some, too, don’t you, bro?”

Malcolm bites his bottom lip, brow furrowing. Silence.

Dani giggles, passing the back of her hand over her wet lips.

“Wait!” Ainsley hauls herself to her feet, tilting dangerously. “Waitwaitwait!” In a drunken flight of fancy, she hurries to her purse and rummages around inside, returning with lipstick in hand. Ravishing red, with a pinkish hue. “You wanna kiss her, Mal? You have to do it with this.” Ainsley awkwardly falls to her knees before crawling over to Malcolm with her tube of lipstick.

Dani’s picked up on the game already and her eyes gleam with mischief, waiting to see what Malcolm will do. She makes a nondescript teasing noise and sips from her glass, emphasizing her lips pursing against the rim.

Malcolm turns his head away from the proffered tube, giving Ainsley a gentle shove. “What are you-? Get that away from me!”

Dani is loving this. “Don’t you wanna kiss me, Bright?” 

That gets his attention and he looks at her for clarification. The closed eyes and exaggerated mouth pucker tell him what he needs to know. He turns back to his sister and puckers up his own, allows her to smooth on the buttery substance, subtle fragrance floating up his nostrils. It takes some self-control not to immediately wipe at the unfamiliar feeling.

“There!” Ainsley announces and sits back to get out of his path to Dani.

Malcolm balks for a moment, licks his lips with curiosity. He crawls the short distance to meet Dani face to face, looking her in the eye. “Is it OK?” he whispers.

For him to kiss her? The lipstick? She’s not sure which, but it’s OK.

He closes his eyes and sort of falls forward into her face. Her lips are intoxicating. As if he needs any more intoxication at the moment. She puts her hand up to grab the back of his head, and he wonders if she can hear his heart fluttering. The kiss is long and earnest, made up of months worth of growing tension. 

Ainsley folds her hands together, index fingers extended and placed against her lips, drinking this in.

Dani is making wanty little sounds. Malcolm feels hands on his belt buckle and hears the soft slip of the thing pulled from his waist. His mouth opens against Dani’s to let out an ‘ahhh’ as he leans in further, lust drunk and hungry. Slides a hand up under Dani‘s vintage, burnished-burgundy T-shirt and immediately feels a sharp sting against his wrist that effectively serves to make him quickly withdraw. “Ow!”

Ainsley smirks like a devil, leather in hand.

“The hell was that for?”

“Hey big brother. Touching a booby seems like it needs permission first. And permission requires…”

Once again, she pushes herself up onto unsteady feet and disappears into her bedroom, yelling over her shoulder, “No touching boobies while I’m away!”

Dani folds over in hysterics over Ainsley‘s outburst. “Can I touch _your_ boobies?“ she asks Malcolm.

“Uh,” is all he manages. 

Dani reaches forward to grasp at his shirt. Fine linen in ecru. Her deft fingers work down the small black buttons, bearing his chest. She places her palms flat against him, circling with her fingers over his nipples. First this way, then that way, overly focused and feeling like her fingers are windshield wipers. Which sets her off again on another giggling spree. Malcolm lifts one of his hands and then the other, undoing each cuff button with his teeth, letting his shirt continue to hang off his shoulders.

Ainsley flies from her bedroom to the kitchen and returns to Malcolm’s side instructing him to lay his right hand flat out on a stack of paper towels she places carefully under.

 _“Nail polish?_ Come on! I’ve gotta be at work on Monday, ya know.”

“So, take it off tomorrow,” says Ainsley, unscrewing the silver cap on the tiny red bottle.

“How?”

“Nail polish remover?” Said in the tone of an eye-roll.

“Oh.”

Dani snorts with laughter. She can’t understand how he can be so smart and so stupid all at once.

“You two must’ve been so cute as kids,” offers Dani.

Ainsley smiles, bantering to Malcolm, “Remember when we used to play hide and seek in Mommy’s shoe closet? God, I can still smell her perfume.”

“I did try to walk in her heels,” he admits. “Didn’t get far.”

Buffered by a protective layer of paper towels, Malcolm endures Ainsley’s meticulous administrations. As inebriated as she is, she does a remarkable job coloring between the lines, the color matching almost precisely the lipstick.

Emboldened by a fine Chianti, Dani crosses her arms in front of her torso, grabs the bottom of her T-shirt and removes it in one smooth motion, dark curls bouncing easily back into place. “I believe you were about to grab one of these when Ainsley stopped you.”

“Takes at least 10 minutes to dry,” says Ainsley with sharp glee, “and I don’t want to see any nail polish smears on my toffee-cream carpet, got it?”

“10 minutes?” He stares at Dani’s coral pink filigree bra set against her caramel skin like latticework. Catches the look on her face and realizes what she’s just done. No touching for 10 minutes. Swear to God, that woman!

Ainsley finishes her handiwork, tightens the top on the nail polish, and scoots back over to Dani. “10 minutes will go by like nothing,” she says, flipping her hair and giving Dani a good stare, “at least for us.” She removes her own blouse to reveal her ample bosom, held in by a white satin bra much more substantial in nature than Dani’s. Dani hums her approval and the two women resume sucking face, hands wandering this time. 

Malcolm is afraid to move his right hand from where it sits splayed out on the paper towels. He can only groan in dismay as he watches his sister fondling his co-worker over her lace bra and hope he gets a turn soon. Dani notices him shifting uncomfortably and shuffles forward to tug the waistband of his jeans down, indicating for Ainsley to help by pulling from the bottom of the legs. Malcolm doesn’t have to do anything but lift his hips. His hand stays where it is, polish drying properly.

Dani takes a beat to stare and then looks towards the other woman. Surely it’s not the first time Ainsley has seen her brother in his undies, but perhaps the first time she’s seen his cock straining so persistently against them?

Ainsley looks, but does not stare. Instead, makes a show of helping Dani off with her skirt and leggings. Dani returns the favor, helping Ainsley remove her stylish pants. 

They are kissing again, but then Dani pulls back. “Hang on a sec. What about you two? Have you ever…?”

The two siblings freeze like deer in headlights.

“What about us?” Ainsley asked warily. 

“Ever what?” asks Malcolm.

“You know. Hotel-New-Hampshire-style?” Dani would blush if she wasn’t already red-cheeked off wine.

There are looks of shock and then wild protesting. “No.” “Are you kidding me?” “He’s my brother.” “She’s my sister.” “No.” “No.”

But Dani is feeling impish and not so easily silenced. “Are you telling me you’ve _never_ even _thought_ about it?”

“No!” says Ainsley, jaw hanging open, and simultaneously, Malcolm says, “Well…”

Ainsley’s head whips around to him, eyes narrowing, ”What do you mean, _‘well’?”_

“I mean… _thought_ about it.”

Her jaw drops even further.

“I mean, ya are kinda beautiful, Ains,” but he averts his eyes at the admission. He gives a hearty shrug, hoping they will both pardon him and changes the subject. “Do you think it’s dry yet?” He dares to raise his right hand tentatively, being careful to keep his fingers apart, and looks at his red nails with a frown. He has no idea how to tell if they are dry other than touch them, and wouldn’t that mess them up?

Ainsley does the sigh-and-eye-roll dance, grabbing his wrist a little too roughly and gently dabbing the pad of her index finger at a couple nails to test for dryness before rubbing them lightly and then a little more firmly. “Yep,” she announces, “they’re done.”

Malcolm smiles in relief and scrambles to his knees, focused intently on Dani and her pert little coral-clad breasts, cutting Ainsley off with his body in an attempt to erase any earlier embarrassment. This time, he’s not shy in firmly grasping one of those breasts, squeezing and kneading at it before dropping his head to mouth over the lace. 

Both women watch with amusement. Dani lets her thighs fall open, matching panties, scented by musk, catching Malcolm’s attention. He shifts downward to position himself between, and she gasps as he sets his mouth on more lace. He raises his polished fingers to grasp at the waistband, but is once again stopped by Ainsley’s firm, “Ah, ah, ah!”

He turns towards her with exasperated fire in his eyes. “What now? Mascara?”

Ainsley taps her index finger against her chin, eyes looking toward heaven and lips pushed into a ‘hmmmm.’ After a brief moment, she lights up with an idea. “Switch underwear!”

Dani and Malcolm both look at her in confusion. “Switch!” she shouts, pointing between his boxer briefs and her lacies. Dani and Malcolm look at one another and shrug, each taking their own off and handing it to the other. Dani is aware of both sets of eyes on her bared pussy as she pulls on his underwear which hangs off her hips and pooches out in the front. He wriggles into her panties, hoping they have enough stretch not to ruin the lace. He’ll have to remember to buy her a new matching set, regardless of whether these tear or not. He tucks his full erection the best he can beneath the waistband so it points off to one side.

Ainsley grins darkly, quite satisfied with her machinations. “Now you can eat her out,” she says, lowly. “Of course, you’ll have to take your underwear _off_ her first.” 

Malcolm blinks at her. Oh, little sister is just loving this being in charge. He once again bends his head and attention to Dani, moving the flap aside with his fingers and pushing his tongue inside to taste. Dani sighs, grabbing at the back of his head. He continues for a short time before pulling away to help her remove his boxer briefs completely. Starts to go back in, only to find that Ainsley pushes him aside and takes his place. Dani huffs when she feels Ainsley’s mouth on her, and she moves her hand to curl into the long blonde locks. Malcolm watches in wonder. Nothing about this night is anything he would ever have considered an option.

Dani is rocking her hips up against Ainsley’s soft mouth, breath getting heavier and shorter. She opens her eyes to stare into Malcolm’s and makes a decision. She shifts her pelvis away from Ainsley, cupping Ainsley’s chin to gently lift her off. Now that she’s so worked up, Dani is keen to be the instigator. “Seems to me you both _thought_ of it,” she says. Ainsley and Malcolm look at her blankly, hearts racing. But Dani is now feeling a bit like a puppet master and vying for the obvious conclusion. “If you’ve ever wondered, now’s your chance.” The siblings look at each other. Dani clocks the hesitancy and figures she’ll ramp up the odds. “I’m not expecting Jodie Foster and Rob Lowe. Just start with a kiss. See how it feels. Might be hot. What happens after Retro Theater Night stays with Retro Theater Night.” Then she waits…

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence, each waiting for another to speak. Malcolm is the first to pipe up, if you can call it that. Comes out as little more than a whisper. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing, would it?” And then a quick clarification, “just a kiss, I mean?”

Dani does her best to stifle an evil grin.

Ainsley takes a giant gulp of wine. “I’m going to need more alcohol to make it through this night, aren’t I?”

Spurred on by the burning expectancy of Dani’s gaze, brother and sister swivel on the floor to face each other. Slowly, ever so slowly, they lean forward, lips parting, eyes closing. Neither is expecting the jolt of electricity at the meeting of plump-on-plump lips. 

They pull away by inches, staring into one another’s eyes, mouths hanging open, breaths coming hard.

Dani shuffles forward, amazement and curiosity gracing her face. She reaches up and gently opens and pulls the daisy clip from Ainsley’s hair. Pushing back one side of Malcolm’s hair, Dani fastens the clip while neither sibling moves. When Dani is satisfied with the daisy nestled against Malcolm’s temple, Dani whispers, _“Permission granted,”_ and fades back to her spot as a spectator.

Almost simultaneously, brother and sister lunge into each other, all tentativeness gone. They resume kissing with an unleashed frenzy. Tongues clashing in mouths. Hearts thundering in chests.

The rest of the night is a free-for-all. Four breasts, three mouths, two pussies, one cock.

_The next day, they all blame it on the movie. And the alcohol._

[](https://ibb.co/6m8hVdX)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at hand drawing Malcolm [with Ainsley's lipstick, nail polish, and hair clip (Dani's lacy undies not shown)]. I hardly ever draw people, so I'm kinda happy with this, as first attempts go.


End file.
